welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 31 August 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 31_August_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 23:37-43 Yee hi Windy!!! 23:37-46 UwU 23:38-16 hehehe 23:38-22 heyo 23:38-25 Titan.... 23:38-32 /me glares 23:38-35 Hi Nos 23:38-39 @Rain, check your contributions. 23:38-53 Greetings comrades XD 23:39-06 XD greetings! 23:39-21 what'd I miss? 23:39-43 You missed me trashing Titan's trash bin mixed with rotten tomatoes and chicken tastes. 23:39-46 WHAT 23:39-54 8) 23:39-56 I didnt do anything did I~ 23:40-01 did you throw out the black licrorice? 23:40-10 No. 23:40-17 Traitor 23:40-17 /me tosses out Titan through the window. 23:40-19 Now I did. 23:40-24 Oh ok 23:40-25 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:40-47 So how've you been, Nos? 23:40-57 I've been excited lately! 23:41-04 hey no tossing my bro 23:41-06 Only a few more months til the final tribe contest! 23:41-09 you killed window 23:41-12 you scum 23:41-16 /me fixes window 23:41-35 theirs one other person you made mad 23:41-38 His name is phil 23:41-45 /me tank missles titan into oblivion 23:41-53 What? 23:42-01 @Proud, but yeah, I've been trying to get some people to review my tribe entry in exchange for reviews(review trade) 23:42-05 @Titan, I tossed you out a window, not Window. 23:42-13 @Nos, RiverWings? 23:42-18 @Proud yes 23:42-22 (ok) 23:42-24 why did you missle yourself dude? 23:42-30 third times the charm! 23:43-14 @Proud You know I'm the only Window in chat right? xD No defenestrating anyone without breaking me! >:O 23:43-52 It's a matter of capitalization. 23:43-57 A fool isn't the same as a Fool. 23:44-02 /me dies 23:44-03 Touche 23:44-05 :3 23:44-14 Still can't believe this year will be the last contest Proud 23:44-22 It'll probably be the best one yet 23:44-32 What last contest 23:44-38 The last tribe contest 23:44-41 /me kicks Window 23:44-41 oh 23:45-10 Panther! 23:45-14 Guys stop breaking the window I'm outta duct tape and super glue, I can't keep cleaning up 23:45-20 D 23:45-21 DA! 23:45-35 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:45-38 @Nos, I'm glad for it though. 23:45-38 hmph 23:45-41 heyo Forest 23:46-17 @Proud, yeah, I know with the new tribes its necessary, and a good break would be good, but this might be my last chance to try 23:46-23 I'm giving it my all 23:46-33 I'm putting all my eggs in one basket! 23:46-43 4 years of developing lore have come to this climax! 23:46-47 /me pours Nos a Proud-Cola. 23:46-53 I'm rooting for you, mate. 23:46-53 I wish the best of luck to all participants! 23:47-32 /me gulps down Proud Cola and crushes can against head with hype 23:47-52 /me dies of nausea 23:48-06 /me knows CPR and revives Panther 23:48-14 LIVE DARN YOU 23:48-14 23:48-36 /me repeatedly punches Panther in the chest to restart heart 23:48-41 OW 23:48-51 Oh yeah I tank missled myself 23:48-51 ow 23:49-06 /me tank missles confident dust partciles 23:49-24 /me dies 23:49-32 @Proud, thanks for the support (happy) 23:49-42 /me punches Panther in the chest with the butt of his rifle. 23:49-46 You gotta breathe, man! 23:49-47 OWWWW 23:49-51 You gotta PULL THROUGH. 23:49-55 /me gets the jaws of life 23:49-55 /me glares at Proud 23:50-00 /me throws Window at Proud 23:50-06 oh dear 23:50-11 What did I say about breaking the window! 23:50-19 Proud broke the window not me 23:50-29 Well then you're both grounded 23:50-36 Him and his dumb ol face (jk jk you have a very nice face) 23:50-43 Go fix Mr. Onelli's window 23:50-49 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:50-50 No no, I do have a dumb face. 23:50-53 You kids and your baseball 23:51-05 /me throws Window at Proud's dumb face 23:51-17 alright that's it 23:51-19 /me flies over Proud so not to hit him 23:51-28 Windowwww he hit me with a rifle 23:51-30 D: 23:51-41 /me marches down there and buries Panther and Proud in the ground 23:51-55 there, you're both grounded, think about what you've down 23:51-59 *done 23:54-17 Did you two learn your lesson about breaking the window over people's heads? 23:55-34 I didn't break a window over someone's head! Dx 23:55-52 Panther said you broke it first 23:56-01 Owwww 23:56-02 Now both of you to your rooms 23:56-29 No 23:56-44 Don't you talk back to me young dragon! 23:57-07 Well, Panther is WRONG. Dx 23:57-11 That's it I'm getting the belt 23:57-33 ... The power belt? 23:57-43 /me thinks of Machamp and Machoke. 23:58-07 No it's MermaidMan's belt 23:58-16 Get ready to feel the Wumbo 23:58-35 /me is confused 23:59-06 I'm punishing Panther and Proud for breaking the window 23:59-07 Nuuuuuuuuu! 23:59-14 /me takes Proud away from Nos 23:59-39 You're lucky Wind's here lol XD 23:59-41 Nobody can punish my Dust Brother >:O 23:59-44 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-53 Except for me when I throw Coral plushies at him anyways xD